


Orimus ex Cinere (From Ashes We Rise)

by Jammit_Sammy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Natasha Romanov, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Big Gay Mobsters, Bottom Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, It's a Persona, M/M, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Non-Binary Tony Stark, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Clint Barton, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Rating May Change, Rating will definitely change, Super Heavy, Super Soldier Serum, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, i hope i got everything, mafia, nb tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: Howard Stark, a good father, loyal patriot, and weapons expert, is only doing what it takes to keep his family and his business safe. Making a deal with buddies from his days working directly with the military sounded like a good idea. They're good men, even if the actions they take, and the people they surround themselves with, are questionable.Good men. Good alphas. But not people he wants meeting Tony. His only child. His only omega child. But the best laid plans are often ruined by nosy sons who are too smart for their own good. All Howard can do is keep an eye out for his beloved child. Until he can't, because he's dead. And now his son is at the mercy of the world.





	Orimus ex Cinere (From Ashes We Rise)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a posting schedule, and I will be updating my other WIP soon. And posting a new one. Because I’m a disaster.

The book Tony was reading would fall under the category of ‘bodice ripper’. The omega in the story was being sold off to a mob boss, to appease her father’s debts, but the alpha he sold her to was gruff and distant, seeming to have no interest in the untouched omega warming his bed.

Having read this book before, Tony knew the real reason the alpha was distant was not lack of interest. The alpha in question had not wanted to take the girl as payment, he had only wanted to court her. However, his gang was breathing down his neck and he could not appear soft. He had taken the young, female omega as his, but refused to force her into anything. To ensure she never felt coerced, he avoided her.

The book was one of Tony’s favorites, worn and smelling of his natural omega pheromones. He loved it so because of the entirely implausible, but sweet and erotic, storyline. He knew alphas in the real world were mean and brutal, taking as they pleased with no regard for the omega’s feelings. The only exception to such a rule that young Anthony had met in his nineteen years of life, was his own father. While the man had a reputation for being a playboy when he was younger, he never forced himself upon anyone, and had immediately dropped that mantle when he had married Maria. Tony’s mother, however, did not have the same compunctions about cheating on her wedded.

One would think the betrayal of his beloved omega would turn Howard cold and angry, but it only fortified the relationship between Howard and his son, who had not presented yet at only twelve years of age. According to others, it was abundantly clear to them that Tony would be an alpha. He was headstrong, stubborn, and had a wicked mouth just like his father. But Howard had raised his son with the gentle, caring nature of an omega, and the strong sense of honor and self that an alpha had. Howard knew his son, despite the media’s assumption that he was an absentee father because of his work, and suspected Tony was not as alpha as everyone assumed. Yes, the boy was stubborn and self-sufficient, in that there was no doubt, but he also took in wounded birds and abandoned kittens. He had a strong need to give, and a knack for things in the kitchen that his own omega mother had never had. All of these traits, whether omega or alpha or beta in nature, Howard nurtured in his son. The eldest Stark had often been told that Stark men are made of iron, and Tony certainly had a backbone of steel. Metal, however, was not the only thing that his son was comprised of, and for that Howard was thankful. Because, in the end, he knew the world could never harden young Anthony’s heart like it had hardened his own. His son loved large and grand, lived openly, and never backed down from a challenge, even when he conceded. And while this may one day cause him heartbreak, it would also open him up for the best love the world had to offer.

Howard, though he may try to deny it, was a doting father. He bought for Tony his beloved bodice rippers, as well as engineering and medical journals. Whatever Tony wanted, within reason, was his to have. And when Tony presented as omega, quite early, at fourteen and believed his chances for college were blown away like so much dust in the wind, Howard fought against the board of MIT’s retraction of Tony’s admittance to their doctorate program. In the end, Tony was able to attend and earn his doctorate in engineering in record time. Obadiah, Howard’s oldest friend and business partner, lamented that Tony’s chosen field of study would do him no good in running SI, but Howard knew his son. Tony was never meant to run a company, not in any executive function. His passion was in innovation, and Howard could not find it in himself to be anything other than proud.

Howard was in one such meeting, where Obadiah attempted to convince Howard to make Tony get his BA at the least, when Tony became bored with his book and went snooping in his father’s office. As he came upon the door, the comforting scent of fountain pen ink, strong Altoid mints, and light pine cologne that followed Howard everywhere and permeated every room he spent time in, was interrupted by, and overlaid with, the scent of another alpha.

The new scent was not entirely unfamiliar to Tony, as he had smelt faint traces of it in this very office before, but it had never been so strong. This alpha’s scent was fresh like petrichor and warm apple pie, which intrigued Tony greatly. Most, if not all, of the alphas Tony met had overwhelmingly dark scents that made his nose itch and his eyes water. Before now, Howard was the only alpha’s scent he could stand to breathe in for any amount of time. Tony had a very sensitive nose. Uncommon for even omegas, whose noses tended to be more sensitive in order to better pick out subtle changes in alpha chemo signals. It was likely, unless the alpha had a nose as sensitive as Tony’s, that they had no clue Tony was there. The omega could just turn and leave, but Tony was curious by nature, leading him to walk into the office anyways.

There, sitting on one of the comfortable couches in the office, was an attractively broad shouldered alpha with blonde hair and a well kempt, but rugged beard. The particular couch he had chosen was the one Tony liked to nap on while his dad worked. Tony shivered to think that the alpha had chosen the couch because it smelled strongly of Tony’s natural scent. Due to a strange phenomenon that science had yet to explain, omegas could not smell the undertones of their own scent, yet were still able to recognize what smelled like them. Odd as it was, Tony did not escape this biological defect. Having no clue what his natural smell was like, he only prayed that it was pleasant. From the way the alpha’s nostrils flared, honing in on Tony’s scent as those blue eyes went nearly black with desire, Tony could draw two conclusions: the alpha had a keen nose, which meant he had known Tony was there the whole time, and that Tony’s scent was indeed pleasant.

Looking out from under his lashes, Tony smiled coquettishly. “Hey there, stranger,” he said, using that special purr beneath his words that only omegas could achieve. In Tony’s experience, it tended to drive alphas wild, and this alpha was no different.

Tony smiled in amusement as the man’s fists clenched against the instinct to reach out. The omega had that effect on people, or so he had been told. Fascinated, Tony watched as the alpha visibly reigned himself in and relaxed all of his muscles, taking on an unaffected posture.

He smiled warmly at Tony, rumbling out a hello. The omega in Tony wanted to fall at this man’s feet. The rest of Tony was disgusted with the reaction. Despite his efforts to hide the effect that voice had on him, Tony saw his failure in the way the alpha’s lips tilted up at one corner into a smirk.

“I’ve never seen you before,” Tony blurted, interrupting the silence. “What’s your name?”

The alpha looked at Tony for a few moments longer, causing him to fidget. Eventually, he leaned farther back into the sofa and ‘alpha-spread’ before simply saying, “Steve.”

“And do you have a last name, Steve?”  
Tony was getting agitated, his lust being tempered by the fact that this man is just as entitled and infuriating as any alpha he’d ever met, even if the man’s scent wasn’t as overwhelming.

“Well, Tony-“ Steve began, showing that he had the upper hand here, before he was interrupted by Howard entering.

“My apologies, Steven, my meeting ran…” He trailed off when he saw Tony. Upon seeing his son, he let out a small, despairing breath and subtly moved between his son and the alpha. Tony rolled his eyes, but allowed his father this small comfort. “Steve, this is my son Tony. Tony, this is Steve. He runs a security business.”

Tony and Steve exchange nods like the evidence of Tony’s lust wasn’t still lingering in the air.

Howard clapped his hands together and nodded, seemingly to himself. “Tony, if you need something, we’ll have to talk later. Steve and I are about to engage in a meeting.”

Tony nodded and left with an absent wave of the hand, brain already at the task of figuring out who Steve was, and why he was the one associate of Howard’s that Tony had never met.

 

***

 

Steve finally understood why Howard hadn’t wanted him to meet Tony. Everyone knew that the young Stark omega was attractive and unmated, but in person he was more beautiful than any omega Steve had met. His scent was alluring as well, filling Steve’s nostrils and causing his mouth to water. An omega had never affected him this way, outside of their heat. Judging by the look on Howard’s face, this was not an uncommon occurrence.

“Tony is…” Howard grimaced. “quite fertile. That fertility comes through his natural scent well. He often wears scent blockers because of it.” Here the man gave Steve a hard, knowing look, “I wouldn’t want any alphas, mated or otherwise, to get the wrong idea from something Tony cannot control. I will have no one putting their hands on him without his explicit and uncoerced consent.”

Steve wanted to be offended by the implication, but he could understand Howard’s concern. He had struggled to keep himself from moving into Tony’s space and scenting the omega too heavily. Knowing that, he could imagine how much worse it was with alphas who were not nearly as conscientious or loyal as Steve himself. If it hadn’t been for Bucky waiting at home, most likely setting up their date night at this very moment, he would have flirted back with Howard’s son. The thought of Howard’s son, was jarring enough to drop him out of any fantasies of the younger Stark. He wasn’t as old as Howard, no, but he wasn’t much younger. And this omega, lovely and brilliant as he is, was the only son of a good friend.

Despite this fact, Steve was intrigued by the omega. He didn’t seem to cower, or trip over himself to impress like most other omegas Steve had met. He was a lot like Becca, Bucky’s eldest sister. An omega who had never taken any shit and definitely did not take any prisoners. A verbal lashing from Becca, younger than them as she was, had put Bucky and him in their place many a time. Steve had the feeling, that given the chance, Tony would rule the world. Label of weaker gender be damned.

Howard had allowed Steve to process in silence, but when it dragged on with Steve’s eyes becoming more distant, he cleared his throat. The other alpha visibly shook himself and smiled diplomatically at Howard.

“Of course. It’s understandable you’d be so protective of him.”

Having established his expectations for his son, Howard felt it best to continue with the true purpose of their meeting: setting up a maintenance schedule for Bucky’s new arm. Much to Howard’s disdain, the upkeep of the arm required Bucky to see the creator biweekly for routine maintenance and possible upgrades. Howard would be fine with this, were it not for the fact that Tony was the creator of the arm. And no matter how much Howard trusted these men with his life, a trust forged in combat zones, he did nottrust them with his omega son. As Howard watched Steve leave, he clung to the knowledge that Tony’s AI would alert him if either alpha tried anything unsolicited with his dear son.

 

***

 

No matter how often or insistently Steve asked, Howard refused to tell him who in R&D had created the arm. All he had been given was a time to be at Stark Industries, and instructions to give Bucky’s name to the receptionist. He had been assured that the receptionist would then lead them to the right place. Steve’s annoyance, and paranoia, were at full capacity with the situation because Howard seemed to be enjoying Steve’s lack of knowledge. It was obvious Howard wanted Steve to be in the dark for his own amusement, which made Steve wary of what would happen when they finally met the head engineer on the project. The way Howard made it sound, one engineer had done the design and assembly, but Steve found that highly unlikely.

As he zipped through New York City traffic on his motorcycle, semi-illegally, he thought back to his interaction with Tony. Was it worth mentioning to Bucky? Yes, Steve was intrigued by the omega. But would he ever want to act on that interest? Would he ever see Tony again to be ableto act on it?  
These are the things he pondered all the way back to the house on Clinton Avenue that he and Bucky shared with the rest of their inner circle. Everyone was out tonight, in anticipation of Steve and Bucky’s date night, and the dilemma of whether or not to tell Bucky was quickly solved as his husband plastered himself to Steve, growling angrily.

“You,” He rumbled menacingly, “are drenchedin omega pheromones.” Bucky scented Steve lightly and stopped breathing completely. In a soft, quiet voice that was deceptively unassuming, Bucky asked “Did you fuckan omega in heat, Steven?”

Steve flinched hard at the use of his full first name, and knew he had to speak carefully. “I met Howard’s son today. Apparently he’s… fertile,” Steve finished lamely.

Bucky’s nostrils flared, his only tell, and Steve quickly moved to clear things up. “I sat on the couch. That smelled like him. It was comforting. And then he came in and it was,” a pause. Then, “overwhelming. Howard was late to the meeting and Tony just wandered in. Nothing happened though. What you smell is just his natural scent. It’s very strong and, apparently, pervasive.”

Steve’s jerky explanation settled something in Bucky, and his husband scented him again. “You were interested, though,” the brunette hummed.

A stutter, a deep breath then, “Yeah, Buck. I was.”

“He smells nice.” Bucky’s words were muffled where he had his face pressed into Steve’s collar.

Steve huffed a laugh. “Yeah, he does.”

Bucky pulled back, leading Steve to the table by their linked hands. “C’mon Punk, tell me all about him.”

“We didn’t talk for long, Buck,” Steve tried to deflect.

“It don’t take long for you to know all you need to know about a person, Stevie. Spill.”

Steve sighed heavily, sitting in the chair Bucky pulled out for him. As Bucky bustled around the kitchen, gathering their meal, Steve told Bucky what he had observed. He told him about how Tony was obviously brilliant, a fire in his eyes, much similar to Becca, but unlike any omega he had ever met. He shared about Tony’s shift from classic omega posture and behavior, to something more befitting an alpha when Tony began to get agitated with Steve.

“Bucky, he didn’t respond to any of that stuff that usually makes omegas swoon. He seemed to get more upset the more I postured.”

Bucky snorted. “Of course he did. You sure know how to pick ‘em, Stevie. Marryin’ another Alpha and then swoonin’ over an omega with no need for proper omega behavior.” Now sitting across from him, Bucky dished them out food then looked at Steve expectantly. “You’ve told me what he acts like. Now tell me what he looks like. Ya know, up close and personal.”

“He’s gorgeousBuck.” Steve said, delivering the rest of his exposition on Tony between bites of food, as Bucky ate and listened. “Prettiest damn omega I’ve ever seen. His hair is longer than pictures of him suggest. ‘Bout shoulder length with big, soft ringlets. And it’s natural, I couldn’t scent any heat damage or hair product on him. In fact, it was kinda messy. Like he runs his hands through it all day. He’s not as curvy as some omegas, but my god Bucky, he’s soft in all the right places. And I don’t mean pudgy. He’s fit. But he don’t look sick skinny like is popular with omegas right now.” Steve got a faraway look, cheeks flushing and scent spiking with arousal. “He has such big eyes. Warm and brown, and brightwith all those ideas. He’s like Bambi. And those thick lashes contrast perfectly with his skin. Tan, like he spends all the time he can in the sun.”

Bucky, across from Steve, was reacting to the description, as well as the mix of pheromones. It was heady, smelling such a fertile omega on his mate. It filled Bucky’s head with visions of a little omega round with child, sandwiched between he and Steve. He loved Steve with all of his heart, but neither of them could have kids. Bucky had thought Steve was it for him, and knew Steve felt the same, but just this Omega’s scent was affecting both of them so heavily. It made Bucky wonder if those old stories about scent-matches were true.

From what Bucky understood, scent-matches were people who were genetically compatible. It was like the biology version of soul-mates.

Whatever it was, it was driving Bucky up a wall. And he needed Steve. In bed. Now.

Standing abruptly, he pulled Steve out of his chair and towards the bedroom. Leaving the leftovers and dishes out for the team to take care of when they came home in the morning, Bucky pushed Steve down onto their bed, stripping him of his shirt, and pulled out the ropes. “You’re going to listen, and you’re going to follow directions.” Bucky smirked wickedly. “And no touching,”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos help me thrive.  
> Also feel free to send prompts to [my Tumblr](https://goldenageofespionage.tumblr.com)


End file.
